


New Beginnings and Fluffy Paws

by Peachess



Series: Feline Adventures [1]
Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Angst, Cats, Fluff, M/M, very small amounts of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachess/pseuds/Peachess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He needed Peter and Peter needed him. They may be enemies by blood, but they were soul mates by heart. </p><p>Roman arrived home with their new friend just as Peter was getting settled in the living room. The cat snuggled in his arms got tense and anxious the second he walked in the door. He saw Peter and smiled.<br/>"I got you something."<br/>Peter stood up, "Is that a cat?"</p><p>Series of one-shots where Peter and Roman live together with a mischievous kitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Soul Mates in Seattle

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how many of these there will be, I think it'll depend on the people's response, but I hope you enjoy it! Also if you see any mistakes let me know and I will promptly fix them!

Maybe it was cheating to use roofie-eyes on the cat but he really didn't want Peter's Move-in gift jumping out of the front seat on his way to their new apartment. After the tragedy of Hemlock Grove, Roman found Peter and they agreed to stick together. He needed Peter and Peter needed him. They may be enemies by blood, but they were soulmates by heart. Whether "soul mates" meant something friendly or something romantic, was a little unclear at the moment. Nonetheless, to Roman a chance to make Peter even a little bit happier meant more than anything the world could offer.

She was a small, nameless, fluffy white cat with a grey face, paws, and tail. She looked at Roman with big sparkling eyes, that sadly, reminded him of something familiar that he couldn't quite pinpoint, he frowned slightly and focused his attention back on the road. They had moved to some Seattle suburb that was close to a national forest. It worked out for both of them because there was a place peter could run when he turned, and it was close enough to the very-populated Seattle that Roman could go in, take some blood from a civilian and slip out without notice--he never killed though. It was a beautiful, lush region that was constantly shining with rain. It was a nice area, one better than what they thought they would find. It was just the place they were looking for with "new beginnings" in mind.  
.  
.  
.

Roman arrived home with their new friend just as Peter was getting settled in the living room. The cat snuggled in his arms got tense and anxious the second he walked in the door. He saw Peter and smiled.  
"I got you something."  
Peter stood up, "Is that a cat?"  
Roman just nodded.  
Peter came over slowly and looked at her,with his usual big puppy eyes. "Hey sweetie..."  
She dug her claws into Romans arms and began to growl.  
"Shh, shh, shhh" Roman tried to calm her, but to no avail.  
Peter reached his hand at her and she hissed, swatted at him and jumped out of Roman's arms. In a second she was under the living room coffee table.  
"She doesn't like me! What'd you get a mean cat for?"  
"Peter you're a dog." Roman rolled his eyes and went over, slowly, to the little cat. She walked over to him and rubbed her head on his leg, purring. Roman picked her up and scratched her head. He kissed her nose and held her in front of his face. "We like Peter. I trust Peter, so you can trust Peter." The cat just stared at him blankly. roman then brought the little cat to his chest and walked back over to Peter.  
"Give me your hand," he said.  
"What?"  
"Just give me your hand you idiot. " And roman grabbed Peter's hand and slowly brought it to the cats back. The cat tensed but didn't move, its instincts were probably screaming "DANGER. DANGER. DANGER." Despite its tension, the cat didn't run this time.  
"Hey pretty girl," Peter said scratching by her ears. This started the whole works of purring. Roman smiled as the cat warmed to Peter. In fact, she began rubbing her face on Peter's hand.  
" You didn't use freaky eyes on her did you?"  
"No I would never!"  
"Hm... right." Peter wasn't sure he believed him, but hey, that cat liked him that's what's important.  
"Does she have a name yet?" Peter asked.  
"No, I figured since she's yours, you could name her."  
Peter looked at him, then the cat, then back at him and smiled, "Ours."  
Roman tried to hold back a smile, hoping that that meant something towards the whole "romantic soulmates" thing. "She still needs a name."  
Peter thought for a moment debating, he had an idea but he was weighing the actual pros and cons.  
"How about Shelly?" He said finally.  
Roman froze not sure how to feel. Though he liked the idea of having something to remind him of his dear sister, he also wasn't sure that he wanted a reminder of the tragedy that followed her name. Eventually he decided it was what he needed: to have something positive reminding him of Shelly, and he needed to forget the awful things associated with her.  
"Yeah, Shelly. "


	2. Insatiable Like a Godfrey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shelly is hungry, and is quite picky about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I am sorry for any mistakes. Enjoy!!! :)

It had been a long day for both of them. Peter and Roman were just looking to relax in front of the tv. Despite the fact that Roman was slightly annoyed by this activity because they didn’t interact but they sat just close enough to each other that this clearly wasn’t bros watching football, it was quality time spent together. That being said, they really only had evenings and early mornings together. Roman wanted to attend college and, Peter (against all Roman’s request) got a job-- Godfrey might be rich but he wasn’t. They were both out all day besides Roman visiting home for the few hours surrounding lunch time that he didn’t have class. All-in-all, TV relaxing time together was valuable.  
Shelly was curled up in Roman’s lap, still happier to be by him than by Peter. Roman mindlessly pet her back and she purred. Peter caught himself watching his hands--even they were elegant. Peter smiled when Shelly stretched, yawned and stood up in one smooth motion. She slowly stepped onto Peter’s lap (he couldn’t be fully trusted quite yet). She sat down and looked at him with her big blue eyes and her tail slithered back and forth. Roman was watching them now  
“What?” Peter asked Shelly.  
Shelly just blinked in response like the answer was obvious.  
Peter shook his head making a “I don’t know what you want” face.  
A few seconds passed before Shelly let out a small “Mew!”  
“She’s hungry,” Roman chimed in.  
Peter looked up at Romans amused face, “What do you speak cat?”  
Roman shrugged, “I understand it better than a dog would.”  
Peter roughly nudged him in the shoulder. “Fine.” He picked Shelly up and brought her to the kitchen where her bowl was and put in a scoop of dry food. When she didn’t eat it peter looked at her incredulously and she looked at him like she was expecting more. She meowed again, louder this time.  
“What?”  
Roman walked into the kitchen just then, and opened the fridge. “You have to mix the dry food with a scoop of wet food or she won’t eat it.”  
“Leave it to a Godfrey to be insatiable.” Peter smirked  
“Hey, it’s not being insatiable, its refusing to settle for less.” Roman said closing the fridge door and grabbing a spoon from the drawer. He handed the can and the utensil to Peter. “You have to do it yourself if you want her to like you.”  
Peter rolled his eyes and slapped a spoonful of the cat food into her dish. “There.”  
She and Roman were giving her the same look, the “you’re not done” look.  
“What now?”  
“You have to stir it in.”  
“Oh, my God,” and he stirred it in. Shelly then dipped her nose in her dinner and began licking at it.  
“See, that wasn’t so hard was it Rumancek?”  
Peter rolled his eyes and started in the direction of the living room. He grabbed Roman’s hand on his way out. Romans heart stuttered but he smiled anyway; finally, he thought.


	3. Reminder of Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman is home alone with Shelly and he remembers his sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any suggestions/ideas for cat stuff please let me know, or if you want more than just stuff related to Shelly let me know as well!

Roman just finished his morning class--Marketing 101 wasn’t a bad class if you didn’t have to wake up at 7 am to get to it. Luckily it was over until next Tuesday. It was about 11:30 when he got home and he had until 4:00 to get to his next class. These gaps in the day were nice for eating, regenerating, and relaxing. He warmed up leftover Spaghetti in the microwave, something Peter had accustomed him to do. He went to his bedroom, sat on the bed and turned on the TV. Shelly was in a ball in the corner and soon as Roman settled in she tucked herself on his lap. He smiled at her; she wasn’t afraid of people like most cats were. Well, she wasn’t afraid of Roman. He set his bowl down on the nightstand and brought Shelly to his chest. Purring started immediately after he started scratching her cheeks. He thought of when he would brush his sister’s cheek and it would turn blue, and she would smile.   
“You remind me of her, you know.” The cat just continued to purr in response, unaware of the emotions unfolding.  
“Sometimes I like to think that you are Shelley. Like, somebody saved her and she turned into a cat.”  
Shelly looked at him like she understood him, and that he was weird.   
“I guess it sounds silly saying it out loud doesn’t it?”   
The same expression followed.  
“Except, the difference between you and Shelley is that she wouldn’t mind Peter.”  
Shelly would have shrugged if she could and she went on licking her paw.  
“Shelley really liked Peter...He was so nice to her. Him and that Convenient Store girl.”  
Shelly rested her head on his arm and tried to rest again.  
“I mean I know he’s a wolf, but there has to be another reason why you don’t like Peter. I told you, I trust him, so you should too…”   
Shelly looked up at him like he was crazy.   
He thought for a moment trying to read what she was trying to say. After a few moments of contemplation it hit him. “You can sense it can’t you?”  
Could you please elaborate, Shelly might say.  
“You can sense what happened to the other cat.”  
Shelly stopped purring and got tense.   
“Look, I promise that Peter didn’t want to do that. He had to do that to save lives. He loved that cat. It was hard for me to see, so trust me, I know how horrific it seems….but I promise to keep you safe. Not even to save lives will I let him do that to you.”  
The worried cat looked at him, probably scanning for genuine expressions, then relaxed and lay her head back down.   
“See, I knew you’d comply.” He said.   
He put her back on his lap, picked up his spaghetti and searched for something decent to watch until he ate and fell asleep.


	4. Society is, in Fact, "Habit"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is cooking dinner in the kitchen, Roman is doing homework in the living room and Shelly knows what's up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy everyone! This one is a bit longer than the last couple so have fun!

It was Peter’s turn to make dinner; actually it was always Peter’s turn to make dinner, he insisted, as well as Roman couldn't cook. So, naturally, Peter was in the kitchen and Roman was kind of just doing his own thing in the living room, which varied night to night, from watching TV, to reading a book, to doing his homework. Tonight it was the latter. Sociology required way too much reading and note-taking. He was about 6 pages in to the 20 he had to take notes on when he was already getting sick of it. It’s not that Sociology wasn't interesting, it was that copying every other word of it was a little bit redundant, leaving him a little bit irritated tonight--and hungry.   
“Peter!” he yelled into the kitchen.  
“What, Godfrey? I’m not a catering service if you’re gonna bother me about how much longer dinner is going to take.”  
Roman huffed and went on doing what he was doing. 

~“ Society is, in fact, “habit.” For example, your school exists as a school and not just as a building because you and others agree that it is a school. If your school is older than you are, it was created by the agreement of others before you. In a sense, it exists by consensus, both prior and current. This is an example of the process of institutionalization, the act of implanting a convention or norm into society. Bear in mind that the institution, while socially constructed, is still quite real.”~

Suddenly his studying was interrupted but a loud “MOWW!” Roman jumped a little at the sudden noise and looked over at Shelly. “What?”

She blinked.  
Roman shook his head and went back to reading.

“Another way of looking at this concept is through W.I. Thomas’s notable--”

Shelly sat right on top of his text book. “Um, Excuse me.” He tried to push her away but she didn't budge. 

“Shelly we can’t play right now.”   
She blinked , and most certainly did not care that Roman was busy.   
“What is it? Are you hungry?”  
Nothing.  
Roman shrugged.   
Shelly let out a loud annoying meow and jumped of the table towards the kitchen. Roman ignored her and went back to work. 

“Another way of looking at this concept is through W.I. Thomas’s notable Thomas theorem which states, “If men define situations as real, they are real in their--”

Shelly took a few steps back toward Roman and let out the same sound as a few seconds ago.   
“What?” he nearly yelled. Shelly let out a smaller meow and headed back to the kitchen. Roman rolled his eyes and followed her. When He got to the kitchen he got a sense of calm that he hadn't expected. He saw Peter standing over the stove, facing away from him, humming to something unfamiliar to him. Shelly jumped on the counter next to him and he patted her head. She looked proud of herself and looked at Roman. Peter didn't notice their contact.   
Roman watched for a few moments at the way Peter’s shoulder rotated when stirring something in a pot. He had taken his vest off, presumable because of the temperature in the kitchen. Shelly was staring at him like she was waiting for him to do something. He shrugged, and Shelly rubbed her head against Peter’s arm.  
“What’s got you all lovey?” Peter said to her. Then she looked straight at Roman and Meowed.   
“What?” He turned around and jumped when he saw Roman. Roman’s heart jumped in that same moment, for some reason he was content with just observing and he suddenly felt uncomfortable in his own skin like he was guilty of something.   
“What the fuck, Godfrey? Jesus, you scared the hell out of me.”  
“S-S-Sorry.”   
Shelly meowed, jumped off the counter and left the room.  
“What’s got you all weird?”  
“Just...hungry.”  
“Ok, well dinner will be ready soon.” Peter turned back around.   
Roman wasn't sure what to do but he thought of the time Peter grabbed his hand. It was probably the only time he had initiated anything, not that there was any initiating going on on Roman’s side either. He thought of grabbing Peter’s waist and tucking his head into his neck. The thought felt perfect but suddenly being here by Peter he felt self-conscious. He realized he was staring again, and this time Peter noticed, but he pretended not to. Shelly snuck back in the room and slithered around Roman’s feet. She looked at him with eyes that said “go!”   
“Shee-it!” Roman said and walked over to Peter. He wrapped one long arm around Peters waist and ran his other hand down Peters arm. Peter breathed in and for a moment Roman’s heart dropped. Had he made a mistake? Had he misread the signs? What would this mean for their friendship now?   
He thought about it walking away until Peter turned and kissed his cheek. “Getting you to make a move has to be in top 10 hardest thing to do, easy--maybe even top 5.”  
Roman laughed, “Oh, right, because you were making it so obvious.”   
Peter shrugged “Hm, whatever.   
“So, what’s for dinner?” Roman asked, the hand around Peter’s waist rubbing in circles.  
“Nothing exciting...Spaghetti and meatballs.”  
Roman hummed in response, and kissed Peter in the soft spot behind his year.   
“Oh, you got frisky pretty fast.”  
“Well my other option is Sociology homework.”  
“I see…Isn’t that due tomorrow?”  
“It was due on Monday.” Roman rubbed circles on Peters hand with his thumb, and moved his other hand onto his shoulder.   
Peter turned around, pinned to the stove. There they were face to face and Roman’s heart was racing. He touched Peter’s face and couldn’t stop a smile. Multiple elements played into his sudden happiness. One being the stubble, it was like scruff and only god knows why Roman only now found it funny. Second was the way Peter’s eyes glowed when looking at him, in this moment somehow he didn’t feel like he deserved Peter. There was the self-conscious in his gut again. There were so many things Peter didn’t know, and if he did know, he would never stay. Panic swelled in his throat, and he let it slip. He regretted it the moment it happened because Peter caught on quick.  
“What?”  
He couldn’t tell him. There was no way he would, especially not in a moment as perfect as this. His voice hitched but he collected himself and played it like a Godfrey, “Nothing, I’m just thinking about how weird it is that Shelly coaxed me into the kitchen.”  
Peter smiled, “Really, so it took me and the cat to get you to make a move.”  
Roman shrugged. “Hm, whatever.”  
“Oh now you’re quoting me?”  
“Not exactly the scholarly quote that I want written on my gravestone.”  
“Really? I think it’s quite suiting.”  
“Shut up, Rumancek,” he said and planted a kiss on his scruffy little face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I need to credit the Sociology Text so:  
> Title: Introduction to Sociology  
> Publisher : Openstax college  
> yay ok so yeah I didn't steal or create that stuff about sociology.


End file.
